


替身

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Summary: 其实你也一早知道，她像1962年的苏丽珍一样，她不会和你走。
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	替身

没有想到，我会在这个欧洲的小城嗅到首尔夏日傍晚让人缱绻的潮湿气息。柔和的风让原本挺拔的棕榈树为之倾倒，而后卷席起水汽在宽阔的海面上奔跑起来，又藏进了人们勾起的嘴角之中。我甚至开始怀疑，大家高涨的情绪不是因为电影节本身，而是因为随着五月而来的对于夏日的憧憬。  
我挤在杂乱的媒体队伍里，和大家一样眺望着红毯的尽头。终于，她出现在了红毯的中央，身着一袭白色的长裙，裙摆被风吹拂成海浪的形状。“Irene。Irene。”人们的叫喊声此起彼伏，比让人晕眩的热浪更加强烈，谁都想在相机存留住她最美丽的样子。似乎是为了回应持续不断的快门声，她开始提着裙子转圈，裙摆得以完全舒展开来。于是，我随着漩涡的中心陷入了无尽的黑暗之中。面前的她正在快速旋转，给一切依附着她的事物带去生命。长时间对舞台中央那束灯光的凝视让我的眼前浮现出幻影，它最终落在倒下的她身旁。如同天使陨落凡间，颤抖的翅膀最终消失不见。

可是，首尔的天气还看不出夏日的身影。我从几个月的海外漂泊中回过神来，重新缩进片场的角落里，厚重的棉衣让我摆弄胶片机的手变得格外滑稽。兴许是因为后悔，才会开始留恋这个我从来没有停驻过的片场，企图在胶片上留下我来过的痕迹。远处一群年轻的编剧正在讨论着裴柱现毅然决然的息影，从他们疑惑而惊诧的言语中不难看出他们的百思不解。没有人能明白，为什么一个刚刚摘得皇冠的女王，还没在宝座上坐稳就从高高的台阶上走下，而后便再也没有回头。有人认出了我，是以前共事过的同辈，他带着人群向我拥过来。“我终于见到裴柱现了。”我近乎是带着炫耀的语气这样说，和那些狂热的追星族别无二致，而后从口袋里掏出了那张已经被我揉得皱巴巴的签名。他们看着我欲言又止，眼睛里的情感不知道是嘲笑还是同情更多。总之，应该都是觉得我傻得可怜。

其实他们这样认为也没错，我对裴柱现的爱自始至终都是笨拙的。似乎从我们的初见开始就已成定局。那时我刚从高中毕业，被艺术团里的老师骗去当电影里舞女的替身。其实从见到裴柱现的第一眼我就认出她了，虽然那时她还只是一个初露头角的演员，但也已经拍了不少电影。作为一个会努力从生活费里挤出钱偷偷去看电影的人来说，没有一部于我来说是陌生的。我看过她的花边新闻，也搜索过那些小道消息，我知道她最初并不是自愿来拍电影的。她生着一副姣好的面庞，却从不以为那是供人欣赏的艺术品。于是，初见时她如我预想的一样没有摆出好看的脸色，眼眶下还因为拍戏的疲惫留下化妆品难以遮盖过去的阴影。“你怎么会来当替身？”她像完成任务一样企图快速结束和我这个替身的见面，干脆地省掉了不必要的寒暄，连停留在我肩膀上的手都显得愈发僵硬。“因为我喜欢电影。”  
我撒谎了，尽管我真的很喜欢电影，但那也不是我来到这里的真正原因。我看着她盛着一汪清水的眼睛，才意识到我慌张的由来。看向这样一双眼睛的时候是不能说谎的，否则便会被净澈的眼波彻底淹没。“我叫康涩琪。”我没有像老师教我的一样，自我介绍时要用Seulgi，绝对不能透露自己的大名。也许从那时我就早该意识到，替身不配拥有名字，就连艺名也终有一天会被抹去。而裴柱现似乎是被我的诚实吓到了，也终于露出了一丝笑容，轻声说到：“你可以叫我姐姐。”

第一次拍那场舞蹈戏的时候，我和裴柱现穿着一样的裙子，踩着一样的舞鞋，梳着一样的发型，唯一不同的是她化着精致到挑不出一丝缺憾的妆容，而我则是素面朝天，额头上还攀附着几颗难看的青春痘。导演叫我上去试戏，我便照着老师之前教给我的一步不落地跳完整支舞蹈。结束后我停下来撑着膝盖喘着粗气，偶有称赞的言语透过喘息声钻进我的耳朵，也许他们都没有想到一个新人能毫无差错地完成第一场戏。大家的话语突然压得我有点胸闷，余光里，裴柱现正挺直地站在一旁，暖宝宝在两手之间换来换去。导演叫她的名字，她便平静地走到舞台中央定好造型。那是我第一次看她演戏，她真的是一个很好的演员，只要摘下那副冰冷的面具，她的脸上便能承载万千情绪。可她并不是一个好的舞者，毕竟她不是专业的，她的舞姿浮于表面，有时中道而止，只是为了调动面部表情，而不是展现舞蹈本身。但那对于一个演员来说已经足够了。裴柱现最终从舞蹈中停下，这一次的惊叹是不一样的，似乎只能听到几声倒吸的声息，人们把赞美之词藏在唇齿之下，如同他们想要独享那一份美的感受一样吝啬。回看监视器的时候，我努力透过高高低低的肩膀眺望到了她在镜头里的美貌，还有她利用那美貌淋漓尽致展现出的感情。

我没想到她会在下班后来化妆室里找我，那时她已经褪去了自己在灯光和目光之下的重重光环，只是一个普普通通因为长时间工作而透出困倦的人。我原以为她是想说“辛苦了”之类的话，又或许是想弥补一下之前没有说出口的寒暄。但片刻缄默过后，她用细弱的声音说：“能不能教我跳舞？”  
我从来都不擅长拒绝，这次也只是含糊地点了点头。我明明已经见过无数次深夜的练习室，但这一次舞鞋在木地板上拖出沉闷的声响，我还是产生了异样的情绪。兴许是因为裴柱现说她的眼睛有点酸涩，而后练习室里只亮了两盏小灯，一切都模糊在了从窗外泄进来的夜色之中。  
我开始跳下一场戏的舞蹈，她长久地注视着我，以至于我的呼吸追赶不上心跳，舞步变得有些混乱了起来。其实，有些动作对专业舞者来说也不是轻而易举就能完成的，但裴柱现似乎下定了决心，两手在身侧紧握着拳头，眼神紧紧缠绕在我的身上。于是轮到她跳的时候，我也尽量帮她打磨每一个动作。她脚踝的骨骼嵌入我的血肉，有点微凉的手指触到我掌心的滚烫，我突然想停下，和她说我们不要练了，我们休息一下吧。但是她已经径自开始转起了圈，她倔强地转了好久，似乎想要借此挣脱引力离开这里。最终，她实在支撑不住逐渐沉重的身子，带着早已散下来的乱发一头撞进了我的怀里。  
明明她才是主角，练到最后我却也满头大汗，碎发黏附在脸颊旁边形成扭曲的图案。我躺在地板上，放松着我的四肢，手指还随着裴柱现的舞步打着拍子。只是，裴柱现也突然停止了舞蹈，走过来和我并排躺下。  
“所以，你到底为什么会来当替身？”  
“当然是为了实现梦想啊。”我为了不让话题陷入尴尬的境地，用万能的答案作答，“我的梦想是环游世界，然后去追每一场电影节。”我突然有点心虚，可我说的每一句话明明都是真心的。  
“傻瓜，你的梦想不应该是成为最出色的舞者，或是成为最出色的演员吗？”  
“那太累了。我比较喜欢看世界，不喜欢世界看我。”  
裴柱现突然怔住了，我偏过头去，看见她的眼神倏尔凝滞。而后她阖上眼睛，沉入愈发深邃的黑夜。  
“既然姐姐想成为最出色的演员，那等到姐姐变成超级巨星，我们一起去电影节好不好？”  
我也只是说着玩的。既能附和裴柱现，又不至于让自己没有台阶下。可是裴柱现的鼻尖翕动，她分明把我的话当真了。  
“地板上太凉了，起来吧。”沉默过后她这样说，而后利落地起身，朝我伸出了手。

裴柱现的舞蹈进步得很快，随之而来的是越来越多的人注意到了我的存在，当然其中也不乏有些是将我错认为裴柱现的。我没想到自己的长相在某些角度有着和裴柱现的相像之处，这样看来，我好像能更加名正言顺地做她的替身了。久而久之，她们在夸赞完裴柱现的舞蹈后总会顺道提一句关于我的事情，那时裴柱现总会明亮地笑，而后眼里沁满真挚看向我，如同她每一次看我跳舞的时候一样。那眼神不只是笑，更像是缠绕在我们身上的纽带，她在那一头一拽，我便被拉回了她藏着血汗的练习室。我后来总在昏暗的练习室里见到独自练习的她，也偶有几次撞见她的睡颜。她总是睡得很浅，直到很后来，我学会了踩着她呼吸的节奏才不至于把她吵醒。我蹲在她的身边，试图透过眼前的迷蒙去看她。她蜷缩着身子，大概是因为寒冷，手紧扣着自己收在身前的腿。破损的舞鞋藏匿着她脚上的伤痕，手臂上的乌青斑驳不一，她的睫毛微微颤抖，细瘦的手指不时地弯折几下。还有眼尾的那颗痣，怎样看都和眼泪脱不了干系。她的唇布满了干燥的压痕，我突然产生了亲吻她的念头，但很快我觉得我永远无法靠近她。愈靠近她，她好像就变得更加易碎，我害怕自己会破坏到她一分一毫。想着想着，我的脚蹲麻了。

其实，真正意义上我作为替身拍的戏不过也就三四场，加上后来裴柱现总是以试试的名义坚持要自己上场，我便总是被晾在片场的角落里。没有人不被裴柱现的敬业精神所震撼，她似乎必须要成为电影里的主人公本身——她从底层的小舞女摸爬滚打，而后在登顶的同时，完成自己的人生涅槃。看到她站在高高的舞台之上，眼角散落的金粉像是神明偷给她的星辰，我突然意识到她从来就不需要我这个替身。她从一开始就想自己去演好每一个角色。明明我也不是专业的，眼睛却还是止不住地染上了湿润。

我心不在焉地翻着剧本，想象着每一幕里她的模样。她突然在我身旁坐下，纤细的手指扼住我活动的指节，而后擅自翻到某一页，指了指那一面的某一句台词。“和我讲讲你的故事吧。”她的语气突然带上了怜悯，这一幕是电影里的她和自己的小女友分别的场景。  
明明只是在对台词，我却突然扪心自问了起来。我哪里有什么故事呢。我的父母都是勤勤恳恳工作的公司职员，从小我就有着十分固定的交际圈，唯一需要做的就是规规矩矩地上学，规规矩矩地恋爱，规规矩矩地成家立业，也从来不需要为下半生发愁。我很早就觉察到了生活的无趣，也是在那时爱上了看电影，从此之后便靠着蚕食他人的故事而生。  
“我只是一个虚无的灵魂。”我已经分不清那是台词，还是我的真心话了。  
“爱能解救虚无吗？”裴柱现看着我，快要将我淹没。剧本里接下来已经没有台词了，似乎已经念出的这几句也在这一瞬间失去了意义。  
“能不能呢，康涩琪。”她的声音悬浮着，迟迟无法落下。我不知道。不知道该怎么回答，也揣测不出她的心思。于是我像剧本里的小女友一样捂住了面庞。我假装在哭，没想到之后鼻头真的涌上了酸楚。等到我让光亮泄入我的指缝，面前已经没有了裴柱现的身影。我目不转睛地盯着那把冰冷的椅子，我突然觉得她或许从来没有来过。

终于，到了拍摄终曲的那一天。那是整部电影的高潮部分，也是舞女最终一举成名的作品。裴柱现练习了很久很久，尽管最后仍不是尽善尽美，她还是说服了所有人她要亲自上场，当然也包括我在内。也许我该学着去理解她，就像我一直以来都在努力做一个舞者，而她也在努力做一个演员而已。她高昂着头站在舞台中央，灯光洗净她的周身，她在嘴角勾起一抹皎洁的笑容。与其说她入戏了，不如说这几个月来她从来都没有从舞女的体内走出来过。她自始至终都端着她的高傲清冷，还有不落尘俗的镇定自得。于是，她的舞姿也被染上了那样的感情，不是专业舞者般的一丝不苟，却贯穿着她自己的柔情和章法。她跳得很好，每一个动作都点到为止，我的内心顿时被快乐和感动填满，我回想起练习时镜子里我们那近乎完全同步的躯体，我们交叠在一起，我们成为同一个人。裴柱现成功了，我也成功了。我来不及抹掉眼眶中不断下落的眼泪，她便已经开始了最后的旋转。光影在我眼前折射出光芒，她的裙摆越窜越高，越飘越远，像阳光下徐徐盛开的洁净木莲。是时候结束了，在最后一个音符落下之前，她会在舞台中间倒下，仿佛倾注了一生一世去完成这支舞蹈。恍惚之中，裴柱现在最后一个旋转之后重重地摔在了地上，那声音透过地板穿透所有人的心脏，我感觉自己的体内有什么东西轰然倒塌。导演叫停之后，人们都在等待着她从白色的布缎中重新站起来。但她没有，她被深深埋藏在了那片雪白之中。

拍摄事故被他们压了下去，从医院得知裴柱现只是因为过劳晕倒之后，便没有太多的人继续为她担心，好像所有人本该流下的眼泪都汇聚到了我这个低谷之中。因为影片只剩下最后一个镜头没有拍摄——嫉妒舞女的小女友在剧场恶意纵火，而舞女第一次从牢笼般漆黑的剧场中逃了出来，她最终得到了她未曾感受过的自由。电影在这里戛然而止，挥之不去的是悲伤的色彩。只是，最后一个并不属于舞蹈部分的镜头，本不该由我这个替身来演的，但到了这种境地一切也就变得迫不得已。我知道他们都寄希望于我，因为现在剧组已没有多余的精力重新再找一个替身。导演承诺会给我原先三倍的工资。“我不是为了钱。”和导演谈判的时候我的眼睛还是红肿的，但我还是用最尖锐的眼神刺向他，我必须要说清楚，我不是为了钱。我是为了裴柱现。

后来那个被火光点亮的夜晚，直到今天也未曾从我的脑海中消逝。我在漆黑的房间里等待着，眼看着面前的木门被火焰点燃，火焰随即蔓延到了旁边的窗棱之上，而后被火扼住咽喉的门重重地倒在了地上，发出了近乎凄切的哀鸣。我透过火焰看见外面望不到尽头的黑夜，我一瞬间犹豫了起来，好像去到那边也无法得救。没有什么地方是我能安全停驻的。我跑得很快，冲出去的时候火焰没能钳制住我，肺部里带有烧灼味道的气体很快被夜晚冰凉的空气交换。火一直烧，它会继续这样无休无止地燃烧一整个夜晚。  
我倒在地上，望着残存着火光的夜空。身旁的人们一直在呼唤，Seulgi，Seulgi。也许有那么一刻我是我自己，而不是裴柱现的替身。

我在医院躺了很久，我差点以为我会把所有的工资都赔在医药费上。最终，我的脸上还是留下了一道灼烧留下的伤痕，之后我鲜少照镜子，也习惯了戴上口罩出门。为什么偏偏是脸？我霎时间觉得，我会成为替身也是宿命之中的事。但好在，我在秋末的时候出院了，我不用在医院过一个惨白的冬天。我规划着我当替身赚来的工资，计划在明年的春天来临之时去环游世界，走遍大大小小的电影节。裴柱现的电影也赶在次年樱花盛开之前上映，海报上的她是那样的美丽，却偏偏将无暇的面庞藏匿在洁白的面纱之下。直到这时，她也不希望人们只会用美来形容她。而我分明也是平庸之人中的某一个。我买了两张电影票，但之后我再也没能联系上裴柱现。我的指尖在电影票上摩挲，我总是想起《花样年华》里的那一句——这些年来我一直想问你，如果我多一张船票，你会不会和我一起走？  
我又反反复复告诉自己，其实你也一早知道，她像1962年的苏丽珍一样，她不会和你走。

地中海的风带来最后一抹白天的气息，而后果断地将人们推入热情的夜晚。我挤在哄闹的人群之中，身边的人都手捧裴柱现演的电影的碟片，翘首以盼她的出现。我翻遍了我所有的口袋，最终只摸出了一张餐巾纸，举着它在半空中挥舞的时候，大家都向我投来怪异的目光。可是我不在意，我戴着口罩，他们看不清我。裴柱现在层层簇拥中向这边走来，全身上下都闪耀着炫目的光芒，似乎能照亮一整个世纪。大家都开始喊她的艺名，只有我不自觉地、习惯性地、格格不入地用韩语叫了一声姐姐。她一定没有听到，但她似乎看到了我，兴许是我手上的餐巾纸太引人注目，她捂着嘴浅笑着接住了它。我顿时感觉到了拥挤，手臂在我身前重重叠叠形成高墙。等到我收回死死握着餐巾纸的手，我看到纸上歪歪扭扭写着“给康涩琪”，而后是她的名字“裴柱现”。

我在后台疯跑，以媒体证硬着头皮对抗所有阻拦。我最终闯入了她的化妆室，如同一年前她闯入我的化妆室一样。她已经换掉了晚礼裙，身上是舒适的运动服，孤身一人在镜子前卸妆。她大概以为是助理来了，只是象征性地发出了一声语气词，没有得到回应，便勉为其难转身回过头来。我们对上了视线，我才意识到，一直以来我都在等待着她的注视。  
墙上的电视正在重播刚刚电影的映后。裴柱现在剧场的正中央起身，所有人都在为她欢呼和庆祝。她说了很多她要感谢的人，那些陪伴她走过艰难时光的人，她感谢器重她的导演，感谢从未离开的助理，感谢所有爱她的人和她所爱的人。剧场里响起了轰鸣的掌声。最后她说，康涩琪，我要感谢康涩琪。没有人知道康涩琪是谁。

我拉扯着她躲藏进黑暗的隔间里。我害怕我脸上的伤疤会吓到她，索性还是不要让她看到好了。我紧紧地拥抱着她，她好像又瘦了很多，我似乎能感觉到她踮在地上的脚尖是轻飘飘的，身躯无力地依附在我的身上，好像没有我便活不下去。我早该这样拥抱她了，在无数个共处于寒冷练习室的夜晚。  
“爱能解救虚无吗？”她又问了我一遍。这一次我终于听懂了。如果我说能，她就会说——  
“我爱你。”  
混沌之中，两个人的声音交缠在一起，如同早已分不清彼此的炽热肉体。我想亲吻她，她的唇却开始在我的伤痕上试探。她往上面轻轻吹了几口气，而后反反复复地深吻，直到那道伤痕消失不见。

-Fin-


End file.
